intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Koruscians
The oldest known Empire in the galaxy that is still around to this day, will be the Korusican Empire, the Koruscians are known for their shipbuilding which they use for their source of trade in exchange for basic food supplies and necessities. '' -Cyranos' description on the Koruscians The '''Koruscians' better known by the galaxy as the Shipbuilders '''were a aquatic-avian like species native to the aquatic world of Korus. One noteworthy Koruscian is Senator Jonas, who served as the Senator during the First Galactic War. The Koruscians are best known for their abilities to make starships, able to make materials out of nothing and transform them into starships for the galaxy to use. Due to their abilities, capturing Korus became a strategic value in wars. Despite the wars it was forced to, the Koruscians always ally themselves with the Republic. Biology and Appearance Standing nearly 1.9 meters, the main features of Koruscians is their hybrid appearance of a Fish and Avian. The Koruscians were said to be like this since the currents of Korus provide enough speed to jump out and fly in the air. Able to jump out of the air and fly in the air, the Koruscian's unique biology gives them the ability to hide in both in the Air and in the water. The one thing that makes the Koruscians unique and stand out in the galaxy is their massive knowledge, which gives them their names, the Shipbuilders. Physiology Originally native to the aquatic world of Korus, the Koruscian's were thought to be an avian species first due to the underwater appearence of Korus, it's said that the planet used to have continents, that the Koruscians lived in. Though something happened to the planet it flooded the surface to the point no landmasses remained. This theory of the Global Koruscian Flooding was accepted by many scientists, as the underwater surface of Korus looks like it had many forests that were best suited to be above water. This theory could explain how close Korus is to it's parent star as it's on the inner edge of it's habitable zone. Considered a mixture of a avian and aquatic features, they have a avian beak, with webbed fingers and legs, dorsal fins on their backs and the striking image of a long aquatic tail along with webbed wings that connect their arms to their chest. This unique species is considered a unique case of evolution according to some scholars at the Trobruck Institute of Evolution in Ice Crystal City. Due to their hybrid-like appearance the Koruscians have an natural increased speed when it applied to both water and air, this was seen commonly during the First Galactic War as they were able to swim faster than an Oltanian Submare to save their structures. Koruscians are considered the same in all parts of the planet, its said, A Catastrophe struck Korus sometime prior 0 GRS that wiped out nearly ever other Koruscian except the variant we see now called the Northern Koruscians. This Catastrophe can actually be viewed in the planet's history as Tectonic Shifting, Plate Tectonics released excess amounts of toxic materials in the Equatorial and Southern latitudes of the planet, this toxic material eroded the lungs of the Koruscians there and killed them all. Since the planet has it own currents that were unique to the latitudes, the toxic materials never reached far north to cause harm to the Northern Koruscians. It's said when the materials sank back down, the survivors returned and properly buried the mass dead. The Northern Koruscians, a green-like variant got it's skin tone due to the Green algae that is common throughout the northern latitudes. The native habitat of Koruscians is mostly in their underwater cities, their largest city is Korus City which is considered the planet's capital but actually the city of Aqualolis, is considered the capital due to it's historic purposes. Though, since they are both capable to breath underwater and above water, the Koruscians have built cities on the surface and including massive cities out in space which their shipyards are built from. One such city called Hfengur City, orbits high above Aqualolis in a geosynchronous orbit. '''Life Cycle The Koruscian Life Cycle is around 1 GRS Cycle maybe even less, as the average age span is 90-150 GCS years, a huge average span when in comparison to other species in the galaxy. They are considered, this could explain that their evolutionary patterns. Species that are more adaptable are able to live longer but at the cost of their intelligence. Koruscians being highly intelligent are extremely weak in their evolution. The oldest of Koruscians can live up to 175 GCS, or 1.2 GRS. From birth, Koruscians are raised by their birth mothers in a special pool called a "Hostpit" The Hostpit is a shallow pool in every Koruscian house either located in the parental room, or living room. To many people not accustomed to Koruscian Culture, the Hostpit could be easily confused for a Fish Tank. The Hostpit houses newborn Koruscians, the Birthmother must raise the newborns till they are 5 years old. It's there the newborn is able to walk on their own. It won't be till their 10 years old they are let out of the Hostpit. Upon leaving the Hostpit, the newborn's body begins to adapt to the air around, letting in fresh air. This gives the young Koruscian the ability to breathe underwater and out of it. Around Age 11, the Koruscian is sent to School, since most schools on Korus are about Shipbuilding, the Koruscians cannot decide their own future. That won't be till they graduate at age 18. From 20 to 30, the Koruscians are tasked to work with the Shipyards as part of their life cycle. Working on the Shipyards is considered a great opportunity for those trying to find jobs in the Engineering field in the galaxy. At Age 35, the Koruscian does have choice on what they want, most stay in the Shipyards, while others tend to follow other paths such as Corporate Trading, Politics and even lesser known jobs such as Sanitation or Agricultural. It's also here the Koruscians are allowed to have a mate as according to their traditions, they must have atleast worked with the Shipyards some point in their lives From Age 50 to 100, the Koruscian can quietly retire back to Korus with their family they found during their free roam. From there they can relax in peace, if they die, a ceremony similiar to that what Humans do on Tretris or Meridum, they are done during a rainy day to accommodate the passing of souls. In which when their soul dies the rain guides their soul into the ground or in this case the water there it's said Intelus guides to the great beyond.